


Small Tickles

by TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift, Multi, Playing, Tickles, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: Just some fluff in the bedroom.
Relationships: Enesto De la Cruz/Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Ernesto De La Cruz/Héctor Rivera, Imelda Rivera/Hector Rivera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Small Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Star!

"Noooo!" There's a shrieking howl of laughter from the bedroom of the house, "Parar! Parar! Noooo! Imelda! Ernesto!" There are three in the room, two around the shared double bed, leaning over the third who's squirming and kicking out against the blankets and sheets on the bed. Hands gently tied to the headboard and a blindfold wrapped around his eyes, shirt missing.

"You like this Héctor?" Her voice is light, almost sing song in teasing over his ear, making him shiver as those hands walk up and up over his exposed belly, feather light breathes as larger more practiced and chapped fingers join that path. "Like to be treated and doted-- and  _ tickled _ silly?"

"Ay ay! Im-Imelda!" her fingers dance and he jerks, laughter wheezing out as larger arms slip around, up and he can feel the bounds loosen. Loosen so he's no longer tied to the headboard. But they're not untied and he's gently maneuvered into a lap, the tickle of a moustache against his cheek as lips press gently and he squirms feeling hands dance over his belly.

"Sí, we think our cute little compositor likes this-- but where is your favourite?"

"Is it the rise of your belly Héctor?"

"Or perhaps your sides?"

He squirms and lets out a burst of laughter as fingers go up and down, wriggling like spider-legs and sending shivers and quakes through him. Tickling and brushing--

"Ayyyy! Parar! Noooo! That's--"

"Or maybe the soles of your dancing feet!" Imelda's voice bellies the intent and he shrieks, feeling the feather touch of not fingers over his soles but a feather. Matched with the jingle of a light bell, most likely from one of Pepita's feather dangle chaser toys.

"Sí! I think this is where you sing your laughter loudest nuestro amor! Your little wriggling dancing feet" And he can't help the laughter, his arms jerking, still not able to push them away, not really wanting to anyway, he trusts them both. The tickle of a moustache over his cheeks, firm strong hands dancing up and down his sides and belly, the ringing bell and a feather over his soles.

He laughs and squirms, jerking around but still wriggling his feet almost asking for more tickles. Asking for the attention. And turning his head, to try and snatch kisses back from Ernesto.


End file.
